The True Romanian King
by vapirelover
Summary: There are wars happening everywhere. Dracula looses his mother, falls in love, and runs a country. Little does he know that his mother's last words hold the key to his future.


Sometime during the late 1800's...

Death... Death everywhere. Puddles of blood spread as far as the eye can see. Piles of dead and wounded cover most of the Earth. Not just men, but women and children too. The depressing, and desturbing images of the war are still too fresh for Dacula's mind to handle, but still he walks forward with the rest of the survivers.

To his left is his father who is speechless, but then again so is everone else, walks with him. Dracula's father is wounded. He was shot in his left arm and lost a lot of blood, but he can't stop moving forward, for if he does he might not be able to make it to the hidden station deep with in the woods behind the vilage.

But strangly none of this is on Dracula's mind in particular. Even more surprizing, not even his mother's death is enough to keep his mind off the beautiful young maiden to his right. Her hair is long and the color is a megnificent dark brown. Her eyes are a lighter color brown. Even in her blood stained gown, she is beautiful. Her face is soaked and it is obvious that she had been crying. She probly lost someone close and dear to her. No one is really walking with her. Suddenly tears swell up in Dracula's eyes, I've lost my mother, but at least i have my father right beside me. This girl probly lost everything in this war.

Dracula's thoughts are interupted by the sound of near by gun shots. Some people scream with terror, while most people stay quiet and duck down. Soon everyone is on the cold ground waiting. Ten minutes pass and people start to rise off the ground and start off toward the shelter once again, but this time in a quicker pace.

Even with about fifty people running in the same direction, Dracula keeps his blury eyes locked on the beautiful maiden. Dracula has never seen this girl before but is determined to at least speak with her as soon as he gets the chance. Thinking about how musical her voice must be, Dracula's thoughts are once again interupted by the sound of gun shots.

This time, the sound of the bullet leaving the gun is undetirmined whether the person who pulled the trigger is close or far off, but this time no one screams and no one stops. This time everyone runs faster then before toward the shelter.

Eyes still blury, Dracula forces his attention off the now fightful madien and focouses on the choas around him. Finaly reality kicks in and Dracula realizes that his mother is dead. People he use to talk to are lying dead on the ground. Those people on the ground will never come back. His mother will never come back. Complete sorrow over takes Dracula as he realizes that his mother will never be there for him. She was everything to him and now she is gone. If her love for him wasn't so strong, she would have never been shot through the heart. If Dracula stayed in the house seller like his parents instructed then the enemy wouldn't have spotted him and try to kill him. Luckly and unluckly, his mother jumped in front of Dracula and took the bullet. She fell to the ground immediately, but grabbed Dracula's pants leg and motioned him to come to her, for she had something important to tell him.

But that didn't stop the enemy. The enemy cocked the gun in his, or her, hands and aimed for Dracula but his father came running and the enemy turned toward his father and pulled the trigger. The bullet went right through his left arm. But that didn't satisfy the enemy. As the emeny was about to take the final blow, Dracula's father took his gun out of his pocket and shot at the enemy. The bullet went right through his right thigh and the enemy fell instantly. With both hands griping his thigh, as if pushing on the wound hard enough would make the shoting pain go away, the enemy was completely vonerable. Dracula's father walked slowly toward the enemy, and he hovered the enemy with a gun pointed to his, or her, head. Tears falling freely, Dracula's father pulled the trigger and watched as the blood of the killer spilled out of the head wound. It was that shot that killed the enemy, but Dracula's father would not settle for only one wound. He cooked and shot at the enemy over and over again untill there were no more bullets. Even when the gun was empty he kept pulling the trigger, and when Dracula's father was satisfied he threw the gun at the enemy.

Dracula stared wide eyed at the person who tryed to kill him and failed. Then he turned to look at his mother. Her last words were, "Dracula I love you...Don't you ever forget that...Tell your father I love him too...but Dracula...listen to me...don't let my fait be your downfall...Dracula...you can never die." And with that said she died with in the arms of her son.

A tear rolled its way down Dracula's face, and as he sat there with his ear up to his mother's chest to hear the heart beat that will never come again. Startled by a touch on the shoulder, Dracula turned around to see his father standing there with the wepen to kill his mother's murder.

"We must leave with the others to the shelter. There is nothing left for us here but horrible memories."

His father turned around and walked towards the small group of people not waiting for Dracula. But Dracula couldn't leave just yet. He looked into his mother's dead blue eyes. He took off his over coat without letting his gaze go. And ever so carfully, placed the coat over his mother's lifless face.

He looked at the not yet blood stained coat that nop longer belongs to him, but his deceased mother. He took his finger and in the mud beside his mother wrote,Here lies Arianna. Friend and Mother. Let God watch over her now.

And with that he got up and ran to catch up with his father and the other wounded, whether phisicaly or mentaly.

Thinking back on the recent happenings there is only one question that entered Dracula's mind, What did my mother mean by "Don't let my fait be your downfall" and "I can never die?"

But before he could think further on the subject, they reached the shelter. Whitch turned out to be pretty big in size. It had over thirty rooms! There are people here already, but they do not appear injured, and there is about twenty of them.

The people ask how many people of their group are phisicaly hurt and about three fourths of the group are hurt. One of the people come toward Dracula and his father.

"You look as if your going to pass out," the lady says, "My name is Elizabeth and if you will be fine with a woman nursing you back to health, then would you please come this way."

Dracula helps his father, even though he can walk, to were the woman called Elizabeth disappeared to. When they finally catch up to her, she instruckes Dracula's father to lay on the bed on the side of the room.

"Tell me if you feel too much pain sir," Elizabeth tells Dracula's father.

"Please, if your going to help me then call me by my real name, Daimon. It sounds better then sir."

Elizabeth giggles just a little then says, "Well okay Daimon. Just be aware that this might sting. Oh, and if your son, or you, won't mind I'd like him to leave the room for the time being."

Dracula was about to stand up and say I'll be eleven in a couple of months! but desided to leave and try to find the beautiful girl again.

Dracula closed the door behind him quietly and started toward the place they had come in from. As he turned the corner there was the long haired, brown eyed girl.

"Exscuse me," she said, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Dracula's heart skipped a beat as he found out that her voice was like an angel's, soft and sweet and full of happiness. Even with the war giong on.

"Um...no I don't think we have, but my name is Dracula," he said with a huge grin on his face. He outstretched his hand toward her.

"I like your name. My name is Lidia," she finished and shook Dracula's hand.

From that moment on, Dracula knew that they would always be together. Even in death.


End file.
